coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 209 (12th December 1962)
Plot Christine gets the message from Val's behaviour and is cool towards Frank. Jed collects props for the play. Albert lends him his sideboard as it's the oldest one in the Street. Ken's replacement starts at Bessie Street School. Harry tries to find out what's wrong with Len. He touches a nerve when he asks Len if he and Harry Bailey will be buying up the town, referring to his insurance policy. Linda hasn't made up her mind about Canada yet and goes back to Ena for her advice. Ena makes her realise that she does want to go back. She remains worried about Elsie but Ena tells her she must live her own life. Ena catches Martha eavesdropping. Swindley grants Jed permission to store the props at the Mission, regardless of any complaints Ena might have. Jerry forgets to tell Len about the overflow at the Rovers. Len promises to do it first thing in the morning and threatens Jerry with the sack when he stands up for himself. Linda pleases Ivan by agreeing to return to Canada. Ena rehearses with Minnie to help her learn her lines but Minnie finds her line readings distracting. Len snaps at Florrie when she fusses him about a shelf she wants at the shop. He confides in Elsie what's wrong with him. Swindley waits until the props are ensconced at the Mission before informing Ena. Ena is amazed when Jed drops a stag's head on her table. Linda breaks her news to Elsie. She expects Elsie to be broken up about it but Elsie tells her she'd be daft not to. Elsie keeps what Len told her to herself. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder Guest cast *Harry Bailey - Ray Mort Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *3 Coronation Street - Yard *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) are credited but do not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The play takes shape; and Len confides in Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,347,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1962 episodes